Feels Like Home
by eerieamber
Summary: Steve and Bucky are finally together after so long. They've found each other again and now they just need to navigate their way through parenthood.
**Hey! New, just fun little story. I started this on a random whim and it has now developed into something bigger, oops. Anyway, before you read I should warn you that there is a trans character and a two white men who adopt this trans child as well as a child of color. Now onto the actual story that will be full of fluff!**

* * *

"Have you ever thought about kids?" Steve all but blurted out one night. They were on their bed in their little apartment, the television turned on to some Disney movie. Honestly, Steve hadn't been paying attention, his mind occupied. He had offered to watch Clint's kids that day and it got him thinking. When Bucky's arm, his flesh one, tightened around him just slightly, he added. "I mean adopting, maybe."

"Steve-"

"Wait," Steve shifted away from Bucky and propped himself up on one arm. "I was babysitting today and ya know it got me thinking, back then, the only way we could have had kids is if we were going to settle down with a girl, ya know? But now we can get married," he reached over and thumbed at the band around Bucky's ring finger, "and adopt and everything."

"I dunno," Bucky shifted away from his, his gaze drifting down and settling on his arm. Granted, this, this one wasn't used for killing people, Stark had re-modified, and instead of the red star on his shoulder, Captain America's shield was in its place. Stark thought it was hysterical.

"Hey," Steve leaned over, gripping his other hand, lacing their fingers together, ignoring the way the cool metal pressed against his skin. "I'm not gonna ask again if it makes you uncomfortable, I promise. It was just a thought.'

Bucky let out a shaky breath, letting his hand, where their fingers were still laced, on his stomach and relaxed again.

* * *

It wasn't until nearly two months later that the issue was brought up again. It was after a mission, well, if it could be called that. Pepper had them and the rest of the Avengers visit an elementary school and give a few speeches. As soon as they got back to the tower, Bucky had tugged Steve's arm and tugged into an empty hallway, pressing him up against the wall as his mouth clumsily pressed against Steve's.

The stood there, pressed against the wall and kissing, for a few moments, before Steve pulled away, a breathless laugh escaping him and he leaned his head on the wall behind him, eyes soft. "Well hi there."

Bucky grunted, "Hi," he murmured, fiddling with the neck of Steve's suit. His throat clenched almost painfully before, in a rushed breathe adding, "I want-" and Steve's eyes absolutely lit up. Bucky rarely _wanted_ something, because of his time as the Winter Soldier. "I want," his voice lowered into a mutter, barely hearable. "I want kids too."

Steve froze this time and he brought his hand up, resting it on Bucky's shoulder. "Hey, this isn't because of what I said last time, right?" his thumb stroked back and forth. "I don't want to pressure you into anything, okay?"

Bucky shook his head and placed his own hand, his flesh one, on top of Steve's, gripping lightly. "No, no. I _want_ , Steve," his voice cracked. "I do, I really do."

The blinding smile that appeared on Steve's face was worth _everything,_ Bucky thought idly before pressing his mouth back against Steve's, the two erupting into giggles and laughs like they were teenagers.

* * *

Zoey was not ecstatic. A lot of other kids were, of course. But she wasn't. Not at all. She didn't care how famous these wannabe-parents were, it wasn't like she was going to get adopted, not when the found out- she shook her head and sat on her bunk, her legs tucked under her, wishing she were in the girl's dorms.

"And these are our boys," Mrs. Fischer led too large men into the room and Zoey determinedly looked away. It wasn't that they were celebrities or that one of them had a metal arm, but the hope that if she didn't look at her directly, Mrs. Fischer would just look her over.

"Our boys are surprisingly well behaved," Mrs. Fischer, "of course, they are boys. And you know the say-" she stopped, right in front of Zoey's bed, causing the young girl's face to burn red. "What are you wearing, young man? I told you to dress your best!"

Zoey bit the inside of her cheek before raising her head. "This is my best dress!" she looked down unconsciously, tugging at the purple lace of her dress. She had gotten it from one of the older girls that had been adopted just two weeks before.

"I am so sorry about this," Mrs. Fischer profusely apologized to the men before stalking over to Zoey, who cowered back against the frame of the bunk. "How many times have we talked about this, Matth-"

"That's not my name!" Zoey shouted, her voice high pitched and hysterical and the boys instantly began to whisper among each other as they stared at the scene unfolding.

Mrs. Fischer quickly looked behind her at the two men, both of whom were evaluating the scene with a steely gaze. "I am so sorry about this," she apologized again. "I wish I could see we didn't have any bad seeds, but-"

The blond man held up a hand and she instantly silenced and the whole room stared in awe. _Nobody_ silenced Mrs. Fischer. "It's alright," he said earnestly and turned towards Zoey, who instantly looked down again. He took a few steps forward and kneeled in front her bed. "Hi, I'm Steve, what's your name?"

Zoey looked up, her stomach filling with butterflies. "My name is Zoey," she muttered.

"It's nice to meet you Zoey," he smiled at her and nodded over at the other man. "That's Bucky," Bucky nodded at the two. "How would you like to come with us for the day?"

"What?" Zoey breathed out, her eyes wide and burning. "Y-you want me to come with you?" her voice wavered.

"Only if you want to," Steve held his hand out to her.

"I do," Zoey whispered, her eyes watery. "I really do."

"Alright, go get your shoes on and we'll sort everything out with Mrs. Fischer, alright?"

And as Zoey gathered her beat up tennis shoes from under her bed, she could hear some of the hushed whispers between Mrs. Fischer and the two men, making her stomach settle and a smile cross her face.

"Now, I don't quite understand why she's in here with all of these boys-"

"Because he's a boy too, I'm not going to put a boy with the girls!"

"But she's not a boy-"

"So he says, but he has a- I mean, he will go grow out of this phase-"

"It's, quite clearly, not just some phase-"

"Listen lady, could you please just get us her paperwork so we can take her out today. We have a whole day planned and would really like to get a move on."

"…Right, of course…"

Steve was the one to handle the paperwork and Bucky managed to slip away, deciding to take a little tour of the orphanage. Eventually he ended up outside and looking at an old, beaten up playground consisting of a busted up slide, two swings (though one was handing by one chain), and a jungle gym.

"Why don't you just stay down?"

Bucky quirked an eyebrow, well that was a phrase he was way too familiar with.

"Cause I could do this all day!" he walked over to the crowd, there was a smaller girl in front of a much taller girl, one who looked to be a few years older than her. The smaller girl looked to have a split lip and her arm glinted in the sunlight as she swung at the other again.

"Seriously," the older dodged. "I don't get why you're so pissy, not like we did anything to you!"

"You ruined one of Zoey's only two dresses!" her flesh hand came flying, but before it could make contact, she was pushed back.

"You mean Matthew right?"

"She said her name was Zoey!"

And Bucky took this chance to step him. He cleared his throat and folded his arms across his chest, making sure to show off the metal one to the older. "What's going on here?"

"Who the hell-" the taller spun around and as soon as she took the sight of Bucky standing there, her jaw dropped, she squeaked, and ran away.

So, Bucky turned to the girl who was prodding at her swollen cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she let her hand drop and looked up. Soon her eyes widened. "Y-You're B-Bucky Barnes!" her face flushed red and she slapped a hand over her mouth, instantly cringing as she slapped right against the split and let her hand drop. "I'm Coral!"

Bucky chuckled lightly. "Why don't you come with me, we can go talk to Mrs. Fischer."

Coral shook her head. "No! I mean I didn't start it but-"

Bucky snorted. "Now why don't I believe that?"

"No, I swear! She- Zoey only has two dresses and they broke a pen all over one of them!"

"I understand, that's not what we're going to talk to Mrs. Fischer about."

"Then what-"

"C'mon."

They found her with Steve, who had Zoey in toe behind him. "There you are, Buck!"

"Steve, Stevie," Bucky murmured and pressed a hand against Coral's back, pushing her forward. "She's just like you. Like, just like you."

"What?"

"Coral?" Zoey titled her head, taking in the bruised up Coral. "What happened to you?"

Coral shrugged. "Jessica."

Zoey's eyes widened. "Coral… Is this about my dress, because-"

Coral snorted. "Don't you dare say it was accident, because we both know it wasn't." she crossed her arms over her chest and the two men watched as the metal on her arm receded into nothing.

And Bucky turned to Steve, gesturing to Coral, "Also, that," he said, his eyes wide.

Steve smiled and turned to Mrs. Fischer, who looked completely overwhelmed and out of her element. "I don't suppose we're allowed to take two out at once, are we?"

* * *

"So," Steve spoke up once they all piled in the car and he got behind the wheel. "Can I ask about the tally marks on your shoes?" he asked, directing the question at Zoey, who instantly looked to her feet. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Zoey shook her head and glanced at Coral, who answered for her. "It's a thing we foster kids do. Every time we get sent to a new home or back we add a tally," she explained and shrugged her shoulder. "I have mine on a hat."

Bucky looked up then, looking at them through the mirror. "Now that Steve's curiosity is out the way, can we talk about your arm, Coral?"

"I dunno," Coral shrugged her shoulders before pointedly looking at Bucky's arm. "Can we talk about yours?" she asked, causing Bucky to quirk an eyebrow and Steve to snort beside him.

Bucky held her gaze for a moment before smirking. "How about this then, you ask me anything you want, but you have to answer the same question, alright?"

Coral's eyes narrowed at that, "Fine. How'd you get the arm?"

"Someone built it."

Coral's mouth dropped, "Well, _obviously,_ but-" she yelped when Zoey lightly nudged her with her elbow. "What?" she demanded, twisting her body around to face Zoey full on.

Zoey frowned at her, "Don't be mean, I know how much you know already," she lowered her voice. "Or should I tell them about _Bucky Bear_?"

Coral gasped. "Don't you dare!" Coral, though she would never admit it to the man in question, was already a huge fan of Sargent James "Bucky" Barnes. Ever since The Winter Soldier was put on trial she did all the research she could. Even going so far as to write a report on him for her English paper. Eventually one of the girls, the same girl who gave Zoey her dress, offered to make her a bear. She took an old teddy bear and turned it into a "Bucky Bear".

"Fine," Coral muttered bitterly after a moment. "I was born with it, I think. I accidently swallowed a penny once and when I threw up on my arm and it was like my arm was covered in copper," she shrugged.

"Hm," Bucky hummed and looked over at Steve. "Should we talk to Xavier?"

Steve shook his head. "No, not yet, anyway," he looked back at them. "You girls hungry?" he asked and both girls nodded excitedly. "Where to, then?"

"Buffet! Buffet!" Coral shouted excitedly while Zoey piped up with a quiet, "Golden Corral?"

"Yes!" Coral pointed at her. "They made that place just for me!" she jiggled in her seat and the two men smiled.

* * *

At the buffet, things had actually been going great. The girls quickly found out how big a super soldier's stomach really is despite the men trying to hide it by bringing over normal amounts of food from the buffet, causing the girls to giggle at theme every time they went back for more. Eventually they came back with as much as they could carry, not caring when one of the girls reached over to snatch something off of the plate.

Yeah, everything was going good until Zoey had to use the restroom. She squirmed in a seat before hopping up with a quick, "I gotta potty!" and rushed to bathroom. She came to the two doors and stopped for a moment, eyes looking up at the signs, her stomach twisting, unsure of which door to go to through.

She took a deep breath. She was wearing a dress, if she went into the boy's bathroom, it'd be weird, so she pushed open the door, letting it slam behind her and causing one of the only other people in the room to jump. When the teen looked behind her to see Zoey, she sighed in relief.

"Sorry-" she tried to explain herself to Zoey, "I just-" she blinked in surprise. "Wait a second- Matthew?" she turned around and Zoey froze. It was Jill, she had been at the orphanage only a few years before one of her relatives came to adopt her. "Matthew! What are you doing in here? Why are you wearing a dress?"

Zoey felt her throat tighten, unable to answer.

"Jill?" another, older woman came out of the stall. "What's wrong?"

Jill pointed over at Matthew, confusion still evident on her face. "This is Matthew, he was at the same orphanage as me," she explained.

"He?"

Zoey shook her head. "My name isn't Matthew, it's Zoey!"

"But-"

"I see what's going on," the older woman took a step forward, placing a hand on Jill's shoulder and pushing her back. "You're a pervert in the making," she scoffed and Zoey took a step back towards the door. "You come in here to try and peek at the girls?"

Zoey shook her head, her cheeks turning blotchy and red and her eyes turning glassy. 4

"Aunt Miriam!"

"No, Jill! Hush up!" she snapped at her niece before turning back to Zoey. "That's sick! You need to get out of here, right now, young man! Just be glad I don't tell your parents what you're up to!"

Zoey let out a little whimper, tears streaming down her cheeks as she turned on her heel, pulled the door open and ran out. Almost instantly, she knocked into Steve. She blinked rapidly and looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Zoey? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Steve?" Her voice wavered and she threw her arms around him, burying her face into his stomach, sobbing.

"Hey, hey," Steve's voice was gentle and soft. "What happened?" he asked, picking Zoey up easily and letting her wrap her arms around his neck. "What's wrong?"

"I used the wrong bathroom and got yelled at," she whimpered, trying to stifle her cries.

"Zoey, what-" he was quickly cut off when the older woman and Jill came out of the bathroom. The woman, upon seeing the two in front of her, instantly straightened up and fixed her cardigan while Jill shrank back, her eyes going to the floor, determinedly looking anywhere else but the three people in the small hallway.

"Oh! You must be…" she glanced at Jill. "Matthew, right?" she looked back at Steve and Zoey. "You must be Matthew's father, right?"

Steve's eyes narrowed for a moment, his grip on Zoey tightening just slightly. "I am, yes," he didn't comment on Zoey's hitched breath. "Did something happen?"

"Yes, well, you should know what your son was getting into, he-"

Steve cut her off, "Daughter."

"What?" she looked absolutely taken back.

"My _daughter,"_ Steve pointed out. "And on that note, her name isn't Matthew, it's Zoey," he adjusted her slightly, "now what seems to be the problem?" he asked, pulling out his 'I'm Captain America' voice.

"I- that's disgraceful-"

"Because what it looks like is that my daughter tried to use the restroom and she was chased out."

"I-"

Jill looked up then. "If she needs to go, I'll go with her," she spoke up, glaring at her aunt. "I'm really sorry I got your name wrong," she added. "To make up for it, I can take you in and make sure no one bothers her," she offered and Zoey turned her head to give her a watery smile.

"Jill!"

When Steve got back to the table he found Coral and Bucky there, who had been blowing straw wrappers at each other, gaining dirty looks from some of the other patrons. He sat back in his seat, looking over at them, only to have two straw wrappers come flying at his face.

* * *

Later that night, after they crawled into bed, Steve pressed his forehead against Bucky's flesh shoulder. "I want to adopt them. So bad," he murmured, his voice slurred with sleep. "I want to be their family."

"…Me too," Bucky said after a moment, jolting Steve awake again. "We can talk to Pepper and Mrs. Fischer," he snorted as Steve crinkled his nose at the name, "yeah, I don't like her either, but we gotta interact with her if we wanna adopt them."

Steve, too sleepy to come up with actual response, just pressed his smile against Bucky's skin.

* * *

 **And there you have it!**


End file.
